


History Lesson

by Berb



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: B), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry, Jeez lets hope i get these guys right, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teacher AU, There will be fluff, and death, maybe not, maybe smut??, you can bet this is gonna be great B)))))))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berb/pseuds/Berb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a teacher au. P nice y'know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins.

He was sick. 

For the first time in his six years of teaching he was sick. He swears it was that one junior student, Charles Lee. That child was always either sick or starting arguments, which made Aaron wonder what he does in his spare time, if he had any. His thoughts were cut short by the shrill ring of his phone.

_‘They been spending most their lives living in the gangsta's paradise’_

Burr groaned “you’ve already called me today sir...” 

He picked up his phone to look at the screen and was surprised to see that it wasn’t Principal Washington but instead his friend Theodosia.

“Why aren’t you teaching your history class mister ‘always on time?’” Burr sighed. He was hoping he would get this call later in the day as opposed to less than a hour after he woke up, but, he could handle it. 

“I apologize, but I seem to have gotten sick over the weekend and can’t find the strength to come in today.” There was an audible gasp on the other side. Thinking that she was worried for him, he quickly went to reassure her.

“Oh don’t worry about me, i’l-” He was cut off by theodosia nearly screaming into the phone

“THEY PUT SOMEONE ELSE IN AS A SUB! He’s kinda cute though.”

“What?” Aaron completely forgot about that there would be a substitute while he was out. “Who did they put in to replace me?” Theodosia was silent for a second.

“I don’t know to be honest with you. He looks like he’s new here.” Aaron sputtered. New? They put a new sub in his place? He wasn’t sure how to react, he was speechless.

“Hey? You still there?” Aaron quickly got his composure back 

“Yeah, yeah. i‘m feeling pretty tired so i’m gonna go, okay?” 

“Alright! Have a nice day off!” She hung up before Aaron could tell her that in fact, it was more like a day in hell. He then turned over, deciding to sleep it off instead.


	2. Meetings with Theodosia

He was excited!

He’d finally got a job at Stáit Aontaithe! Sure it was a new school in comparison to the other schools like ‘King’s Court’, the all boys school a bit aways and ‘Marseille Lycée’, the school a city over with a surprising amount of french students there, but it didn’t matter, he’d gotten a teaching job!

“Welcome to our school, Alexander, is it?” Asked a man who Alex didn’t recognise at first, but then realised it was Principal Washington. He looked intimidating, but had an openness to him that Alex couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Oh, yes! I’m Alex, nice to meet you again sir.” He shook the man’s hand, all while trying to hold on to the papers he brought along with him.

“Woah there, you won’t be needing all those papers today. One of our teachers is out sick, so you’ll be taking care of his history class.” Alex looked up at him. Take care of another teacher's class? That wasn't what he thought he'd be doing here.

“So I'm a substitute?” Alex was hoping he wasn't just brought in to watch some teacher's class and then when they returned, throw alex out on the curb.

“For today yes. Think of it as a little ‘test’ of sorts. Now let me show you to your classroom for the day.”

The walk down to the class took all of five minutes, but he got a feel for the school. Young, fresh, but he could see the staff were experienced, of what he could see. Washington stopped at his room. 

“Good luck on your first day Alexander.” He nodded, but thought he could handle it.

This isn't what Alex expected. 

He expected kids with no respect for the teacher, broke rules, were rowdy, anything other than what ‘Mr.Burr’s’ class was. 

They respected him even though he was new and obviously inexperienced. They were quiet while Alex gave them work. They called him ‘Mr.Hamilton’ even when he said it was alright to call him Alex! They weren't like his other teaching jobs at all. 

But, there was one student he liked in a weird, sort of ‘you're the only kind of normal kid here’ kind of way. 

That kid was Samuel Seabury. 

Sure he talked about how much he loved his old school ‘King's Court’ and how he only goes here to convince other students to go there, but he was also the only student that Alex could have a proper conversation with, even if most of it is a debate. 

The rest of them were way too nice, too polite for Alex's liking. Like the Schuyler sisters, Angelica and Eliza. He learned their younger sister Peggy was a sophomore. Eliza was a shy student, only spoke when spoken to and seemed shy around Alex but not the others, which he assumed was because she was just a shy person. Angelica was not. She was very upfront, talking and asking about whatever came to her mind. It was almost like she was examining him. 

Then the bell rang. 

All of the students headed out of the classroom, leaving Alex feeling a bit lonely. He put his papers into his bag and headed outside to sit in a bench.

“Hey, you’re new here, right? My name’s Theodosia. Yours?” Alex looked up to find a woman looking down at him, arm outstretched, obviously looking for a handshake. She was short, but taller than him, and had a bit of weight, Alex thought it suited her, made her cuter. 

“Oh, well yes I am! My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex.” He shook her hand and gestured her to sit with him.

“Don’t mind if I do. So, why’d you decide to become a teacher? Everyone has their reasons.” Alex looked at the woman sitting next to him. Strange question to ask a stranger, he thought.

“Well when I was young, I lived in a rough part of town. My school didn’t have a lot of teachers, and the teachers that were there….they weren’t so good at their jobs. So I decided that I would become a great teacher so kids wouldn’t have to have bad teachers, or worse, none at all.” He shifted a bit in his seat. “So, why did you decide to teach?”

Theodosia chuckled. “Sorry to say, but my story isn’t as interesting as yours. My mother was a teacher so from the time I was little I wanted to teach. I guess I got what I wished for.” 

“Well I think that it’s a very interesting story from a very interesting woman.” Alex said with a wink. Theodosia laughed. 

“Woah okay hotshot, let’s wait a while before friendly flirting.” Friendly? Alex wasn’t trying to be friendly. Well, it’s always worth a shot.

“Alright, but it was worth a shot eh?” Theodosia laughed to herself.

“I guess, though a bit forward.”

“Well, how about we-” He was caught off guard by the bell ringing. Saved by the bell, he guessed.

“Sorry! Have to go teach my math class! I’ll see you later?” Theodosia was already standing up and getting her things ready.

“Actually, i’m done for the day. But I can see you tomorrow?” He hoped she’d want to continue seeing him.

“Of course! See you tomorrow Alex!” She said as she was entering the building. 

Alex stood up and walked to his car, ready to go home. He thought today was a good day.

He thought tomorrow was going to be even better.


	3. Wow look Aaron's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has returned.

“Okay class, what did you all do the past few days while I was out?” There was silence, save for a few kids shifting in their seats. 

“Sir? We did do the work you gave us on Monday but after that we just...had a free class really.” Aaron looked for who had spoken and saw it was Eliza.

“Well then, we have a lot of work to catch up on. Don't worry, this won't mean you'll get piles of homework.” He heard the class sigh in relief. “Now, let’s get started.” He had to find out who was substituting his classes and chew him out for not doing his job.

The hours came and went, each class that entered said the same things ‘we didn't get work’ or ‘we had a free class’. Each time it was said made Aaron more and more annoyed at the substitute. Couldn't he have just read the work that was left for the class? It wasn't even that difficult, just some reading and then an outline of what they read. 

The bell rang, signaling the arrival of lunch time. Aaron locked the classroom door and sighed. At least he could talk to Theodosia about this substitute situation. He walked up to the staff room and sat in his usual spot, a couch by the window with a cup of coffee in his hands. One of the other teachers sat across from him, Thomas Jefferson, the Music/Business teacher. How those two subjects go together he'll never know, but that's not his concern right now.

“So, how were your few days off? You weren't in the hospital or anything?” Thomas looked like the was genuinely worried about Aaron's health. 

“They were fine, I just had a bad cold is all. Why would you think I was in the hospital?” Thomas laughed at that.

“Well Aaron, you're NEVER out of school, so I just assumed that something terrible had happened to you.” Now it was Aaron's turn to laugh.

“I see! Well rest assured I only had a bad cold. By the way, have you seen Theodosia by any chance?” Thomas shrugged.

“Sure I have, she's been sitting outside with that new guy...what was his name...oh, Hamilton! Yeah she's been sitting with him for the last few days. I think he subbed for your class?” Hamilton? So that was his name. Well he was going to have a word with this ‘Hamilton’ as soon as he found him.

“You don't mind if I sit here, do you?” Another teacher approached the two men.

Thomas looked up and smiled “Oh of course, Aaron you don't mind?” Aaron shook his head.

“No, of course not. It's James, right?” James sat down and nodded. “So you teach math?” 

“Yes, I also teach Geography.” 

“Interesting subject, do you like it?”

James shook his head. “Well, it pays the bills.”

Thomas interjected. “Yeah, barely! And that's if you're lucky!” 

Aaron shrugged. “Well, it was what we wanted to do with our lives.”

The other two nodded and drank from their cups. The three of them continued to talk throughout the entire lunch break, about whatever popped into their heads. But the bell interrupted them while in a conversation. 

“Well it's time to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” Aaron said as he was packing his things. 

Thomas nodded. “Same place, same time?” 

“It's a deal.” Aaron said as he headed out the door. He had barely left the room when he bumped into someone, causing him to drop his papers.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'll pick those up.” Aaron looked down at the person picking his papers up. He didn't recognize him, was he new? An intern? Student teacher? 

“No, it's alright you don't have to.” Aaron told the man, who was trying to neaten the pile of papers. 

“I insist! It was my fault anyways.” The man handed him the papers. “My name’s Alexander by the way. You are?” He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

“Aaron. Nice to meet you, even if it was because we walked into each other.” He shook Alexander's hand. 

Alex laughed “Hey, it worked didn't it?” 

“I suppose it did. Sorry to cut the conversation short but I can't be late for my class. It was nice to meet you Alexander.” Aaron waved and started walking away

“Nice to meet you too!” He heard Alexander shout down the hallway.

After that the rest of the day went normally for Aaron, save for having to catch up with the work the sub skipped, though it wasn't too much, if Aaron was being honest. The final bell eventually rang and the kids all started pouring out of classes and to their lockers.

Aaron picked up his things and locked the classroom door on his way out. As he was walking to the door he saw Theodosia.

“Hey Theo! Wait up!” Aaron shouted as he jogged up to her. 

“Well well, looks like you're not sick anymore huh?” Aaron shook his head.

“Nope, I'm as healthy as can be!” Theodosia laughed.

“Maybe not, but at least you're not sick anymore.” Aaron smiled.

“Hey, do you want me to give you a lift?” Theo shook her head.

“Can't. I gotta do stuff in the school once all the kids leave, getting the classes ready for testing y’know?”

“Alright, you still up for movie night or will we do it another time?”

“I can do it tonight, sounds good.”

“Alright, I'll pick you up later?” Aaron asked as he walked towards his car.

“yeah, around 7?” 

“Sure, cya then!”

“Cya!”

Aaron entered his car and started driving home. Then he remembered the state that he left his house in.

He had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the by incase some of you don't know 'would you like a lift' is just like 'would you like me to drive you there'
> 
> Also sorry for it being late but i got deleted like twice. I still got it done though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Jesus i swear i will make more chapters of this. i have planned it out so no worries kiddos. THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER I PROMISE.


End file.
